


Silent Companionship

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Crossover, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words were not needed, especially between two warriors who were protecting the same thing, friends, family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Companionship

Kagome smiled happily as the man next to her scowled and glared holes at the red headed man chasing the other five members of their party around the beach. The sixth and final member of their party was no doubt locked deeply in the town's library.  
  
She turned to glance at the scowling man next to her as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but returned to glaring at the red headed member of their group who now had the younger blond female of their group on his shoulders facing the other two members in a similar position, the blacked haired woman of their group had the young brown haired boy on her shoulders, in a game of chicken the fifth member playing referee.  
  
Kagome smiled as they all toppled into the warm crystal water.  
  
"Ne, Kratos-Kun, why don't you go join them." He scoffed and turned his piercing gaze on her, unlike the many it had been turned on it had no effect on her.  
  
"The same could be said for you. Why don't you go join them Kagome-san?" She smiled sweetly at him causing his heart to skip a beat.  
  
"Hmmm….that's a good question. I suppose I'd rather watch then participate." He arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Really? You're the last person I would expect to watch others have fun then have it yourself." She sighed sadly.  
  
"I know. There was a time when I'd be over there with them. Enjoy myself, laughing, playing…but now. Now I…hm I don't know what to say." She laughed and continued to watch the others have fun.  
  
He watched her, she was an enigma to him; she had joined their party only two months ago when they had first traveled to the other world. She was injured and bleeding yet she was fending off a group of rogue monsters rather viciously as if she was a cornered animal.  
  
Llyod of course jumped right in dragging all of them into the fray as well. He was his son after all, not that anyone knew or was ever going to. It took them five minutes to dispatch the seemingly never ending flow of monsters. But from what he observed the young woman would have been just fine without them, though she did use a style of fighting he had never seen.  
  
Once all the monsters were dealt with they turned to the young woman only to notice that she had moved to the cluster of bushes she was standing in front for the duration the battle and was speaking in hushed tones to them, or to be more precise the small children hidden in them. Two to be exact the youngest one looked to be a young girl about five and was clutching the young woman and hiding her face in her shoulder. The other was a young boy of eight, he looked dazed yet upset. The young woman turned to them a smile of her tired face.  
  
"Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it." Llyod nodded his body in its trade mark position.  
  
"No problem." After which he started up a conversation with the young woman as she led them back to her town.  
  
Her name was Kagome, she was the town's healer and protector, the two young children where orphans she and her elder sister were taking care of, their names were Souta and Rin.  
  
Raine nodded in acceptation but then asked why she had brought the young children with her knowing that they could be in danger.  
  
Souta blushed and confessed to having snuck after her dragging Rin with him. Kagome smiled.  
  
"They tend to do that often so I always make sure to stay in the safer parts of the forest when gathering herbs." Raine nodded and started a conversation about herbs and their various uses, which Kagome was very knowledgeable in.  
  
It was then that Kratos took the time to size up, so to speak, the young woman. She was short for her age, which he had learned was twenty seven, yet that didn't take away from her presence. She held herself the way a veteran warrior would, with confidence in her barely heard steps. Her head was held up high by her long slender pale neck, her face held no blemishes which made her appear younger then she was. Her eyes were the only thing that betrayed her age; they were full of wisdom and knowledge.  
  
Her lithe slender body was clothed in a skin tight white shirt that showed of her full ample breasts and toned stomach. Her long slender legs were wrapped in loose black pants that ended above her ankles which were wrapped from there down to her feet stopping just shy of her small petit toes. Her feet were in toe less black sandals, and like her ankles her arms were wrapped in bandages from her upper arm down her slender fingers.  
  
She carried no weapons, opting to fight with her hands and the weird energy that she was able to shoot out of her hands, her miko ki as she called it. Which was odd to him, he had never seen anyone save for berserkers, which she was most certainly not, fight without a weapon. Even mages and healers used some sort of weapon, be it a staff or rod. He blushed lightly when she met his eyes with a smile and looked away, he did not know why he blushed he was only observing her to gauge her strength. He was not like that baka hentai, he was not checking her out.  
  
Kartos looked at the woman sitting next to him on the beach, she looked breath taking the setting sun gave her a heavenly glow making her sapphire blue eyes sand out. Yet again he was not checking her out, nope, he was just making sure she was okay. She had after all been injured in their last battle, and no matter how much she hid it from the others he knew she was injured. She couldn't get anything past him and it slightly upset him that she didn't trust them enough to let them know she was injured. Then again she probably didn't want to worry them plus she hated it when people felt sorry for her and babied her. He smirked at the red head who was now engaged in a water war, he had learned that the hard way.  
  
When they first started traveling together he treated her like a delicate flower, she had put up with it for a while until the day he made a comment about how she was to pretty to be fighting and should return to her village and settle down. Kartos never knew men could scream so high. He chuckled causing Kagome to turn to him.  
  
"What's so funny Kartos-kun. He smiled and shook his head at.  
  
"Nothing just remembering something." She nodded and left it at that, something he was grateful for she never pushed him when she knew he wanted to drop the subject, unlike the others, she understood and respected his boundaries.  
  
He arched an eyebrow as she tsk'ed and stood up to shout at the playing group.  
  
"Oi! Be careful baka! Yes, you! And Colette try not to trip!" She sighed as she sat back down.  
  
"Kami, they'll be the death of me." He smiled at that comment as he watched the red head sulk after being yelled at. Kagome was very scary when mad, and nothing made her madder then when one of their group was injured especially Llyod, Colette, and Genis. Nothing, she had taken on a mothering role for the three youngest of the group and they had taken to her right away.  
  
Lloyd had even gone as far as to call her Kaa-san the term her town used for mother. At first he was upset, she had taken on the role that was supposed to be his late wife's, but he began to see that having a mother figure in Llyod's life, no matter how late in it, was good for the boy. He was less angry and become more levelheaded because she did not fail to put him in his place should he step out of it. Besides Kagome didn't have to take on the role she wanted to and for that he was grateful and got over his mild anger. In fact that only added to the mystery that was Kagome, and drew him in more.  
  
He was no fool he was a grown man and he knew he was falling for her, and it was because he was a grown man that he would not deny it or tip toe around the subject. He was falling for her and he was willing to let himself do so. He had been alone for so long because he felt he had failed his late wife but he knew he was just using that as an excuse to not get close to any one ever again. But after being in Kagome's company for so long he began to see the up side of letting people get close again. And maybe one day he would have the courage to tell Llyod the truth about who he was and what he had done.  
  
"You know…" He looked at Kagome as she continued to watch the other's with a warm smile.  
  
"I think I just figured it out. Why I don't participate any more that is. I think it's because I would rather watch over them and know I can protect them so that they can have fun and laugh like that." She turned to him.  
  
"I feel like I'm protecting my family's happiness." She blushed as he stared at her as if in deep thought.  
  
"You're right. We are protecting our family's happiness." She smiled at him and leaned closer to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad that it's with you that I can protect them." He grunted in agreement a blush staining his cheeks and pulled her closer to him one hand draped over her shoulders while the other one supported their combined body weight as they watched their family play.


End file.
